


a break from bali

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: day four of joger week and john gets some flowers after bali.





	a break from bali

There was a vase of daisies and lilacs with a little note on the kitchen table when John got home. His luggage was left at the foot of the stairs as he made his way over, heart fluttering at the simple gesture.

Roger hadn’t got him flowers since the early days of their relationship. Neither of them really cared for them but when Roger had a few pounds to spare, he would get what he could and present them to John with a barely-there flourish that always charmed the bassist, making him fall a little deeper in love with him.

John picked up the note.  _ Welcome back from Bali, you bastard, _ it read in Roger’s sharp handwriting. The brunette huffed out a laugh and placed the note down, running his fingers over the delicate petals. It wasn’t like he hadn’t told his lover that he was leaving; he just told him by the time he was already halfway across the world. When John picked up the phone at 5 am on his first day of relaxation, Roger all but shouted about how he couldn’t just up and leave as he liked. Once he had cooled down, he whined about not being taken along.

“John, you can’t just leave your shit in the entrance, didn’t you ever learn any manners?”  _ Speak of the devil. _

“You must be rubbing off on me,” John said as the blond man came into view, a large smile on his face. The older man marched right up to him and pressed a long kiss to his lips, settling his hands on his waist. “Thank you for the flowers,” John whispered, brushing his thumb along Roger’s cheekbone.

The drummer pressed his face into the touch and hummed, letting his eyes flutter closed at the domestic intimacy. “I’m glad you like ‘em,” He murmured “I missed you.”

John let out a soft laugh. “I missed you too. Maybe I should bring you next time.”

“Mhm, yes please.”

“You just want to see me in those shorts again, you perv,” John teased, kissing his cheek before tearing himself out of the embrace.

“Never,” Roger grinned, winking when John looked over his shoulder and made a show of rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr! dusty-drabbles


End file.
